


Even Longer

by PJismysmolbean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Night, Phan - Freeform, emotional dan, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJismysmolbean/pseuds/PJismysmolbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is laying with Phil one night and he gets a bit emotional. <br/>Super fluffy fic filled with Winnie the Pooh quotes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at some Phan/Winnie the Pooh edits and I got a bit emotional.  
> All the quotes are from Winnie the Pooh or the author.  
> Sorry it's so short! If you want a longer one, be sure to let me know in the comments, or message me on tumblr at pjismysmolbean.tumblr.com  
> I would love to make this a series!  
> Ily <3

Dan Howell lay on his best friend Phil’s bed, resting his head on Phil’s chest, just so he could listen to his heart beat.  
It was late at night, the room was dark, and the busy streets of London seemed to finally be at peace. Dan however, was overcome with emotions. He was thinking about everything that had happened since Phil Lester had come into his life. He remembered watching Phil’s first video, tweeting Phil, skyping Phil, riding the Manchester Eye with Phil, filming his first video, going on tour, writing their book…  
Dan’s whole life had started with Phil. Phil was the Piglet to his Pooh.  
Phil stirred in Dan’s embrace.   
“I used to believe in forever, but forever’s too good to be true,” Dan whispered out loud.   
Phil didn’t say anything, only wrapped his arms around Dan tighter and kissed his forehead gently.  
Dan looked up toward Phil. Though it was too dark to see his face, Dan could tell that Phil was still watching him. After a moment, Phil spoke up.  
“Promise me you’ll always remember, you’re braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think,”  
Dan could feel the smile pulling at his lips.   
He could tell that Phil was thinking about the day they met too.  
“I was walking along, looking for somebody, and then suddenly I wasn’t anymore,” Dan brushed the hair out of Phil’s face.  
Phil suddenly pulled Dan’s face towards his and kissed him, gently but strongly, and Dan couldn't help but climb on top of Phil. He still couldn’t see anything, but that didn’t stop him from being able to see Phil’s passion.  
When Phil finally pulled away, he threw his arms around Dan’s curvy body and held him close.   
“I knew when I met you, an adventure was going to begin,”  
This filled Dan’s heart with a feeling he had only ever felt with Phil, a high feeling, that made him feel on top of the world.  
“We’ll be friends forever, wont we?” Dan asked, unable to contain his goofy grin.  
“Even longer.”


End file.
